coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8210 (9th September 2013)
Plot Karl is like a man possessed as Stella and Dev struggle to hold him back. He eventually calms down and the boys run off. Hayley's friends rally round her at the cafe. Roy is worried they will tire her but Hayley insists she's enjoying herself and doesn't need a rest. Karl tells Stella he doesn't know what came over him and puts it down to wedding nerves. Stella is wary of him. Dev and Jason are now more convinced than ever that Karl was involved with the fire and work out how he could have slipped out of the bistro while maintaining his alibi. Jason resolves to prove it. Audrey moves into the salon flat temporarily. Tyrone and Tommy tell Karl about Jason's interest in his movements on the night of the fire. Stella has a hen night in Leanne's flat with Leanne, Eva and Gloria. Tim feels suffocated by Sally. Tyrone warns him not to mess Sally about as she's been through a lot. Jason and Dev find out Tommy has a lot of photos from the Full Monty do on his phone. He lets them look through them. They notice that Karl is missing from photos taken in the middle of the performance, even though everyone else was on stage. Karl suddenly appears. Jason accuses him of starting the fire. Karl dismisses the idea. Tim tells Sally he will come to the reception with her after all. Dev manages to speak to Craig and asks him if he knows anything about the night Sunita died. Craig doesn't tell him anything. Karl sees them together. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Dean McGinley - Jordan Rosindale *Connor Hayton - Bailey Pearson *Tez - Dean Williamson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason accuses Karl of setting fire to the pub; Hayley urges Roy to savour every moment; and Tyrone warns Tim not to mess Sally around. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,700,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes